miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.2.0
Update 1.2.0 - 06/13/2019 Please post any feedback regarding this update here: https://steamcommunity.com/app/299740/discussions/0/1638662230365737551/ Air Drops * Random air drops have been added to the game, courtesy of the Amalgamated corporation * At a random interval, an airplane will fly across the map and drop a crate at a random location * The contents of the crate are themed (medical, military, etc.), but the exact contents are randomized each time Database Changes * The need for a central i3d database is now removed and will no longer be supported * All i3d servers which have been using the central database will now automatically import all existing data to a local SQLite database * On each server start, the server will automatically make a copy of the miscreated.db in a folder named DatabaseBackups * The last 20 copies of the database will be kept in the DatabaseBackups folder Custom Chat Commands * The method to create custom chat commands has been changed and will make modding in new chat commands a lot easier * For some examples, see the file named Scripts/GameRules/ChatCommands/examples.lua in the Scripts.pak file Modding * Lua script binds have been added to expose some parts of the base building system * Lua script binds have been added to expose some parts of the faction system (see the examples.lua file mentioned above) * Lua script binds have been added to expose all player stats, so they can be read or modified - stamina, poison, etc. * Fixed Editor crash when using the Reload All Scripts menu option in the Miscreated Editor * Fixed issue where spawned in jerry cans and propane tanks would have water in them Crafting * Reduced the number of Iron Ingots from 4 to 2 to craft Sheet Metal * Reduced the number of Iron Ingots from 2 to 1 to craft Nails * Added several more country flags that can be crafted as a base building part * Craftable ammo boxes added * Reduced crafting time on BioFuel and C4 bricks * Adjusted C4 traps recipe to be crafted with a C4 explosive instead of the individual components Game * Fixed issue where players respawning within another player's relevance range would not equip their clothes correctly * Empty backpacks and primary weapons (with attachments) can be stored in crates, tents, and vehicles * Fixed the !base chat command so it will always display information about your base on the current server * The !base command will also output information about a clan member's base * Fixed sv_password so it can be used on clients (required to connect to password protected servers) * Fixed wrong message when you can no longer harvest from a Coal or Pyrite node * Fixed incorrect error message displayed when trying to join a server (Mod vs. Whitelist error messages) * Adjusted the "refill" timer on harvestable resource nodes * Fixed an issue that could cause bases to be validated a lot more times than needed (falling parts check) * Fixed an issue where the action menu would not appear at times when targeting a crate/fireplaces/furnace * Fixed an issue with weather mods not being properly loaded on the clients * Enabled server countdown to restart warning messages * Enabled the !uptime and !restart chat commands * Traps that don't get destroyed when triggered will now trigger when they take any damage - bear trap, cans trap, etc Bases * Only clan owners and officers can invite someone to a clan * The Invite to Clan action will only appear if the inviter's weapon is lowered * Damage to base parts is now determined by the closest point on the part's bounding box to the explosion point, so even if a corner is within range it will take some damage. No longer is it based only on the part's origin. Items * Ropes can now stack to 10 * Increased the number of rounds ammo boxes can hold, but also increased their weight * Ammo boxes display what type of ammo they hold on their inventory icon * Improved the C4 explosion particle effect and changed the sound effect it uses * Improved the particle effect that's displayed when using the Pickaxe * Fixed issues related to packing up traps: C4 2m, Cans 2m, Flare 2m Hotfix 1.2.1 - 06/18/2019 * Fixed issue with ammo counts in crafted ammo boxes * Fixed ability to sort by headers in the server browser window * Fixed the inventory display for the jet ski * Fixed issue with not being able to click on context menu items * Fixed issue related to splitting a stack right before a server restart * Reduced the chance for an explosives themed air drop to occur * Removed C4 from civilian and police themed air drops * Fixed issue with water purifiers and grills which would display wrong items at times * Microwaves fixed so you can get food from them * Fixed the server shutdown messages so they are sent to all clients informing them of an impending shutdown * Database updates are now batched and written at once to reduce disk load on the servers Note: Always use the do_shutdown command to stop your running servers or they may experience a slight data rollback When the shutdown (or scheduled utc restart time) is reached, all players will be kicked from the server and the server will exit about 50 seconds later << Back to Update 1.1.1 | Proceed to Experimental Update 1.3.0 >> Category:Patch